


Secrets of Ice and Snow

by Transformersfan123



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Jack Frost is a Guardian, but that doesn't mean his problems are gone. Yes, Spring, or Bunnymund, is on his side, but Autumn isn't, and he despises Jack. But why? Bunny hated the Blizzard of '68, and Jack doesn't know if Bunny has really forgiven him for it. It WAS an accident, though he hasn't told Spring that. And what about Summer? What does she have to do with her opposite?





	1. Autumn

Jack Frost was humiliated. He could still feel Autumn punching him, even though he had stopped twenty minutes ago. He was bloody and broken. And he was being stared down by Bunnymund.

"You fell out of a tree, eh?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Jack muttered.

"Uh huh. Where's your staff?"

"I…It's back in my tree."

Bunnymund snorted and pulled the boy's arms from behind his back to reveal three pieces of wood. Jack's cheeks flushed purple and he jerked back, turning away.

"Who hit ya, mate?"

"Nobody. I fell out of a tree."

"Mate, I've seen ya fall from three miles up. That sorta thing just don't bother us. People hittin' us, that's what leaves marks. Now. Who hit you?"

"Look, just leave it alone. It'll just be worse next time if I tell anybody. He said so himself," Jack mumbled as he sat down.

He pressed two piece of his staff together and focused. There was a burst of blue-white light and they sealed together. He did the same with the top piece then just sat there miserably. Bunnymund knelt down.

"Jack, tell me. We're just gonna help. We can make sure that there won't be a next time."

"No."

Bunnymund snorted. "Well, North's called a meetin'. Wanna fly there or take the tunnels?"

"I'll fly. See you in an hour or so."

As soon as Bunnymund disappeared, Jack washed his face of the blood to see a dark purple bruise with a blue cut on his cheek. It looked pretty bad, and it throbbed painfully. He sniffled. Maybe he should have taken the tunnels. An hour alone with his thoughts didn't sound pleasant at all. But Bunnymund was gone, so Jack called for the wind to carry him up. His thoughts immediately began to circle around Autumn.

Every so often, the fall spirit decided that his season hadn't lasted long enough. So he would track down Jack Frost and beat him violently, threatening worse if winter came too early. Since Autumn had been immortalized when he was twenty-eight, not fourteen, he was stronger than Jack. He was a full grown man, while the winter spirit was just a boy. Autumn had fun reminding him of that.

_"The Guardians would never want you in their group! You know what conversation is, right? Oh ho! You do, do you? They do it to connect, like most people. You're too stupid and childish to even contribute a meaningful idea! They would never want you for an intellectual discussion. Or any discussion at all! Because you're just a stupid kid who'll make trouble, and ruin the adults' evening."_

Jack gave a scream and called for the wind to blow faster. He didn't want to hear those words. Ever. But they rang in his ears, mocking him. He sobbed, but fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He was Jack Frost, the winter spirit. The Guardian of Fun! He didn't cry. Ever.

Not too soon, he reached North's workshop, and he pushed open the door. Phil waved then led him to a parlor, where the others were. As soon as the door closed behind the departing yeti, Toothiana raced over and began fussing.

"Oh, Jack! Bunnymund said somebody hit you! Let me see! Let me see!"

"Get off!" Jack screamed, shoving the concerned fairy away violently. There was silence. Jack blushed again when he saw their confused stares. "I-I'm fine, Tooth. I promise I am. Please don't be concerned. I've actually had worse from Au…him," Jack corrected rapidly, but he hadn't caught himself quick enough.

"Au…Autumn?" Bunnymund gasped. "Autumn did this to you?"

"What? No! I mean…er, yes, but don't bother him, Bunny. Please don't. He's just a little twitchy about winter this year and—"

"No, mate," Bunnymund said harshly. "Don't you dare try to excuse him. He shouldn't be beatin' up nobody. Especially not a Guardian. I think we'll talk to him. Get our point across." He twirled his boomerang threateningly.

"No! Really guys. It doesn't matter. Please leave it alone."

"This will not happen, Jack," North said matter-of-factly. "We are your family and we will protect you. All you must do is ask."

"I'm not asking!" Jack exclaimed, slamming his staff down and sending ice over the floor.

"Jack, please. Let us talk to him," Toothiana said gently.

"Why? If you do that, the next time will just be that much worse!"

"There ain't gonna be a next time, mate."

Jack groaned, leaning heavily on his staff. There was silence as the older Guardians stared at the younger. He seemed very distressed, and his cheek looked terrible. But, they guessed that the worst of the bruises would be beneath his clothes.

"Come now, Jack," North said. "Let us see."

"See what?" Jack grumbled.

"The bruises."

Jack didn't understand what he meant for a few seconds then looked down at himself. He felt a tinge of panic and shook his head violently before he flat out lied.

"I swear I'm fine. Just leave me alone. Now, what did you call the meeting for?"

"I just thought it would be nice to get together, no?"

"Whatever…hey, can I have some of that eggnog?"

"Sure," North said jovially.

Jack sat down in a chair, curling his legs underneath him. He felt insecure and alone, despite being surrounded by friends. Tears prickled at his eyes, but again, he forced them back. They certainly wouldn't want to deal with a crying child. Because that's all he was. A child.


	2. Sandy

The fist slammed into him again, sending him flying into a tree. He groaned at the pain. Autumn raised his arm again, but it never came down. Golden whips made of dreamsand caught him and jerked him backwards. He hit a tree himself, wrenching a gasp from his throat. The Sandman was floating right in his face, golden eyes glowing in rage. Words spelled out above his head.

"I would think our little discussion would have enlightened you, Autumn."

"Ah, the worthless little rat deserves it," Autumn growled. "I want no winter this year, and what better way to get my point across?" The man focused on Jack. "I think he's stupid and worthless. He's just a boy. You'd want a man in your group, not a boy."

Sandy snarled, his face twisting in anger. "What we Guardians do is our own business. Now, if you ever touch Jack again, I will teach you the true meaning of fear. Understand?"

Autumn actually looked afraid, which was something Jack had never seen before. He nodded fiercely then was dropped to the ground. He dashed away, looking back only once. Sandy nodded sharply, bringing his hands together in a pleased way. Turning, he was surprised to see…nobody. He frowned, sending out a rush of dreamsand. The sand led him to the top of a tree, where Jack sat miserably. He wouldn't look at him. Sandy frowned then made a golden cloud. He held his hand out.

Jack was intrigued. "Where are we going?" he asked as he stepped onto the cloud and sat down.

Sandy smiled and symbols flashed above his head. _"I'm going to show you my home."_

Jack was fascinated as the dreamsand curled around them and formed a plane. The ride was pleasant, though he was dozing tiredly by the time they got to the island. Sandy gently shook him awake.

"What?" Jack asked blearily. "Oh, right."

Sandy helped him out of the plane, which disappeared once they got away from it. He happily led the winter spirit around his castle, which was made entirely of sand. "Ha! Sand castle!" Jack quipped joyfully.

Jack frowned when they got to the man's bedroom. Why was he showing him this? The bed was enormous, especially for somebody as small as the Sandman.

_"You need a shower. Over here."_

Jack nodded and was led to a bathroom. He happily stripped down once he thought the man was gone then enjoyed a nice, warm shower. Winter spirit he might be, but every once in a while, he needed warmth. This was one of those times. After he'd dried off, he dressed then walked out to find that Sandy was nowhere. Jack hesitantly went to sit on the bed. Ooh, it was so soft. Would Sandy mind if he laid down for a moment? Just a moment? He curled under the blankets, falling asleep quickly. He woke up hours later to the feeling that he was being watched.

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Sandy staring at him strangely. There was something in the depths of those golden eyes that Jack had never seen before.

"S-Sandy? I'm sorry if I offended you. I was tired, and I thought you wouldn't mind, so I laid down and—"

_"Why did he do that, Jack?"_

"Oh…He doesn't like me to have my own season."

_"Why?"_

"He thinks his season is better."

_"Does Summer do that?"_

"Huh? No! She and I get along pretty well, as long as she doesn't kiss me. We're both teenagers. Autumn likes her. A _lot_. He's always giving her as much room seasonally as is feasible. Which is why his is so short sometimes. Which is why he, um… _persuades_ me to give him more."

That look seemed to sharpen, eyes gleaming with golden fire. _"Where does Bunny fit in?"_

"Hm? Oh, he and Autumn get along swimmingly. The weather is similar, just reversed for them. They get along quite well, as far as I know. I don't get along with anybody."

_"You and Bunnymund get along well. And you just said that you and Summer get along pretty well."_

"Summer and I have a…an odd relationship. We aren't like Autumn and Bunny. Our seasons are polar opposites. Sometimes our relationship is like me, other times like her, and the rest is either Autumn or Spring."

Jack expected to have to explain that, but, to his immense surprise, the Sandman only nodded thoughtfully. The man looked at him again.

_"And Bunnymund?"_

"I…He hates me."

_"No, Jack. He doesn't."_

"Yes, he does."

_"He stood up for you."_

"No. He stood up for a Guardian. There's a difference."

Sandy studied him intently for about a minute. _"Would you like some food, Jack? It's almost dinnertime."_

"Yeah. That sounds good."


	3. Hiding

Jack awoke to find himself alone. He shifted and felt a little sore, but other than that, he felt fine. _Yeah_ , Jack thought miserably as he sat up stiffly, _if fine means you got hit by a speeding train._ He tenderly grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. Sandy's bed was comfortable, but it was _hot_. He hoped Sandy wouldn't mind. He and Sandy had actually split the bed, but it was so big that he didn't mind. He'd had to strip off in the middle of the night, but he had made sure that at least a sheet was between him and the Sandman.

 _Ah, that's better._ Now he felt less vulnerable. Grabbing his staff, he began making his way through the halls, looking for Sandy. He paused outside of what he thought Sandy had said was a study when he heard the voices of the other Guardians.

"If I get my hands on that bastard, he's gonna pay," Bunnymund growled. "How bad was it?"

Jack peeked in in time to see Sandy's symbols flashing over his head. _"He's got bad bruises everywhere. And I mean_ everywhere _. I didn't mention them when he got undressed last night. The poor thing was so shy and nervous, like he was afraid I was awake. Never mind that I was. None of us were that bad when it came to undressing, minus you, Tooth."_

"I was featherless a few times," she argued.

"You are forgetting," North said softly, stopping her from expanding. "He might have the body of a young man, but he has the mind of a teenager. A young teenager. It is only to be expected that he is shy and unsure…."

Toothiana frowned. "I wish we'd been nicer to him."

"We can't change that, Tooth," Bunnymund said with a shake of his head. "I beat him myself over the blizzard of '68. I didn't care what happened to him once I left him. We've neva talked about it. I need ta apologize, but I don't want ta mention it. I'm afraid to. I don't want him ta be mad at me."

Jack pulled back, shivering at the thought of an angry Bunnymund, though whether it was desire to talk it through or fear, he wasn't sure. He heard footsteps and flew for it. He got back to the bedroom and dove under the covers, pulling them over his head after dropping his staff by the bed. There was silence for a few minutes, but Jack didn't dare check to see if the others were there. He knew that as soon as he pulled the blankets back, he'd find them staring at him. Finally, there was a soft tug on the blankets, and Jack heard the sound of shifting sand. He didn't want to know what Sandy was saying. There was a more insistent tug. Then Bunnymund spoke.

"C'mon, mate. We ain't mad at ya. We need ta talk."

"I don't want to talk," Jack muttered.

There was a ripple of sand and suddenly the blanket was torn from his grip and thrown back. Sandy floated in front of him, frowning. Jack blushed, turning away and curling up. Sandy stroked his back.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Toothiana asked gently.

Jack sat up and turned back to them. "Okay?! Of course I'm not okay! Why in the hell did you have to talk to Autumn. He was pissed, okay? He beat me worse than usual. My chest feels like it was hit with a sledgehammer and it is all _your fault_!"

The winter spirit panted after the little tirade, a purple tinge to his cheeks and tears in his eyes. North sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Jack close.

"It is alright, Jack. You can cry."

"No, I can't!" Jack growled.

"Why not?" Toothiana asked in confusion.

"Because I'm the Guardian of Fun! I'm supposed to be happy and carefree and I can't ever feel sad or upset! That's why!"

There was silence then Bunnymund hopped over to stand in front of him. "Mate, look at me. No, Jack. _Look at me._ " Jack reluctantly did so, his eyes unsure with tears still shining in them. "Don't you dare think that ya can't feel, mate. Ya can. We'll understand, ya hear me? If you're in pain and one or more of us is around, and we're alone, don't feel like ya have ta hide how ya really feel. Talk to us. Cry if ya have ta. We ain't gonna judge you. I promise. Now, if ya need ta cry right now, then cry. We're here for ya."

Jack trembled then buried his face in North's side and began to sob softly. He was hurting, both emotionally and physically, and he needed comfort. His companions gladly gave it to him. When his emotions were finally spent, he sighed and nuzzled North before pulling back and wiping his face.

"Thanks," he murmured shyly.

"No problem, mate. We only ask that ya do the same for us."

Jack nodded. "I'll try."

"That is good, Jack," North praised. "Now, please remove your clothing."

Jack flushed purple again, backing up to the headboard and shaking his head. Sandy gently touched his cheek.

_"Do not be afraid, Jack. Please, trust us. We need to assess the damage."_

Jack swallowed, but, after a minute of refusal, he blocked those things he detested, and slowly pulled his hoodie up and off to reveal a plain white shirt, which was shyly added to the pile. He hesitated for a while with the pants, but finally slid them off. North pulled him close again, tracing his bruises with a tender hand.

"Do you think you have broken ribs, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I don't. I know what those feel like. This is different."

Bunnymund took his turn, frowning. "These look deep."

"They are."

"I am going to kill him."

"He's a spirit. You can't kill him," Jack said blandly.

"I'll find a way."

Jack snickered then blushed as Toothiana looked him over. She was female after all, _though_ , Jack reasoned, _she's seen more than her fair share of naked males._

"You're so young compared to us," she finally said. Jack physically flinched. She looked alarmed with the rest of them. "What's wrong?"

Jack didn't answer, so Sandy walked over and tapped him lightly. Jack looked and what was said made him turn away in confirmation.

_"That wasn't the first jab at the age of your physical body, was it?"_

"Wait, what?" Bunnymund asked, his ears lying back on his head in anger.

Jack didn't watch as Sandy explained what Autumn had said. The Pooka was outraged beyond belief. They all were. So that explained why Jack had always refused their invitations to talk. They had hoped that he was just shy, being a childlike guardian and all. Toothiana stormed over, planted herself on the ground, then forced him to look at her.

"There is nothing wrong with being immortalized at a young age Jack. Before you, I was the youngest. I'm only twenty years old, physically speaking."

Jack said nothing and shifted. He moved wrong, and suddenly that wasn't a problem anymore, as he couldn't stop his gasp of pain. The blanket was removed from that side of the bed, and North picked him up and laid him down properly.

"You are not to be moving, Jack. You need rest and relaxation ," North said firmly. "Sandy will take care of you. Understand?"

"Really, I'm fine," Jack protested weakly as he attempted to sit up.

"Let us take care of you," Toothiana said softly, running her hand across his forehead to brush his hair aside.

"I can take care of myself!" Jack exclaimed irritably.

"Jack," North chided. "Rest!"

Grumbling, he lay down. The blankets were tucked around him, and Toothiana gently kissed his forehead before Sandy threw dreamsand in his face. He yawned and snuggled down. He would never tell them, but it was nice that they cared. Real nice. But he couldn't help but be worried. Did they consider him a child or a man? A better question, he thought as his mind drifted to dreamland, is which do I want to be?


	4. Toothiana

Autumn hadn't hit him yet, but he was talking.

"So did they see your designs?" Jack didn't answer, so Autumn continued. "Did they laugh themselves purple? I bet they did, or they will if they haven't seen them yet. You'll never be a man, Jack."

Jack flushed purple and commanded the wind to take him up. Autumn laughed from where he stood, while Jack began to cry. He flew off, going to the Tooth Palace. He landed easily then hesitantly looked around. He'd never been here casually before.

"Jack! What are you doing…here…" Toothiana zeroed in on the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tooth. Nothing at all."

"You shouldn't lie, Jack. Was it Autumn?"

Jack shrugged it off, looking around. "Cool place."

"Thank you," Toothiana said; his non-answer was answer enough. "I was just going to prepare lunch. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

He flew up to a kitchen with her. "What kind of food would you like?"

"Indian?" Jack asked.

"Good. I have plenty of chicken. Biryani?"

"I haven't had that in a while. Sure."

"But you have had it?"

"I've tried just about everything. Except for those snails in France. Those just make me shudder." Jack did so, making Toothiana laugh.

"Oh, Jack. That's funny!"

Jack grinned, pleased that he'd made her laugh. Her eyes were glued to his teeth. Again.

"Tooth? The water's running over."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Do you want to look at my teeth?"

She brightened. "Let me start the rice!"

The Tooth Fairy was bubbly as they ate, going on and on about how white his teeth were. Jack was amused. Baby Tooth buzzed him, nuzzling him. _This is nice_ , he thought. It took a minute before he realized she was silently staring at him. He shifted.

"Jack…Autumn…What did he say?"

"Nothing, Tooth. Just leave it alone."

"No. I want us to talk about it, Jack."

"But I don't."

"Jack, please."

"No!"

The room temperature dropped thirty degrees, and Toothiana looked confused as she glanced around. Jack sucked the cold back in as best he could. Wouldn't do to tell Tooth about his little…issue.

"I'm sorry…I just…I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? We only want to help, Jack."

"I don't _need_ your help."

"He clearly didn't hit you."

Jack blinked. "What?"

"So he must have said something to you. What did he say, Jack?"

"Drop it!"

"Whatever he said, Jack, he's wrong!"

"No, he's not!"

Toothiana flew over. "Jack, please!"

"Leave me alone!"

There was a flash of white and Toothiana screamed, hitting the floor hard. Jack blinked when he saw blood. He trembled as she grabbed her shoulder, her delicate hand staining red. She blinked and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Tooth, I…I didn't…"

"Help me to my room, Jack."

He did so then he helped her to doctor the vicious cut. It was deep, and Jack didn't dare tell her he saw the glinting whiteness of bone. She shivered when he was done.

"I'm gong to bed. Join me? I'd feel better if you were here."

Jack wrapped an arm around her after pretending to sprinkle sand in his face. He lay there, wide awake. When she was definitely asleep, he began to cry. No matter what he did, it would seem that Autumn was right. He had reacted like a child: selfishly. The shame built up too high and he stood and pulled on his shirt and hoodie, writing a note out on sheet of paper. He was so distressed that he didn't fully think about what he wrote, instead just following his own train of thought before leaving. Baby Tooth flitted in to check on them an hour later then, after noticing the note, began to wake Toothiana. She reached for Jack, but was alarmed when she found nobody in bed with her. She sat up and looked around. There was a note…She picked it up. What she read saddened her.


	5. North

_Tooth,_

_I'm sorry I even came here. I don't know why I did. All I do is constantly screw up. I'm leaving. Despite what all of you say, Autumn is right. I'm just a child. I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up. I hope you can forgive me. Sweet dreams._

_—Jack_

"He just left you this?" Bunnymund demanded harshly.

"Don't be mad at him, Bunny," Toothiana begged, rubbing her tender shoulder. "He's going through enough as it is."

"It ain't him I'm mad at!" the Guardian of Hope said angrily. "It's that wretched fall spirit!"

"I am thinking that Jack needs time with all of us," North said softly. "We need to assure him that he is plenty for us."

Sandy nodded. _"It can take many kind words to undo a few cruel ones. That is the case right now."_

"Phil!" North exclaimed. The yeti snapped to attention, making an inquiring noise. "Use the snow globes to find Jack and bring him here." The yeti made another noise. "Well then, you will just have to force him here, yes?" Phil clapped happily then raced off to grab a few snow globes.

"What's he so eager about?" Bunnymund asked North in amusement.

"Apparently, he and Jack have quite the history," North said with a smile. "Phil enjoys showing Jack he is still superior. Now, hot cocoa?"

Twenty minutes later there was a _boom_ and the air chilled as Jack and Phil came tumbling through a portal. Jack looked pissed, and his language reflected that, calling the yeti names in multiple tongues. Sandy pulled Jack back while North helped Phil up. The other Guardians immediately saw the problem. The yeti had Jack's staff. The problem wasn't just that he had it, it was that it was in two pieces.

"What happened?" North asked gently.

"He broke my staff!" Jack shrieked in rage. "The fluffy bastard broke my staff!" Phil made several noises. "I don't give a _damn_ if it was an accident!"

Bunnymund caught Jack's shoulder before he could leap back on top of the poor creature.

"Before ya kill him, mate, I have a question."

"What, Cottontail?" Jack snarled.

"Phil breaks your staff and you're ready ta kill him, right?"

"Yeah! So what?"

"Autumn takes the time ta snap it inta three relatively equal pieces, and you just take it?"

Jack froze, the fight leaving his eyes. He seemed to shrink into himself. Shrugging out of Bunnymund's hold, he went to curl up in a chair, slipping his hood on. Phil frowned, hesitantly walking over and holding out the pieces of the staff. Jack didn't move, even after he'd said something else in his garbled speech. When it was clear Jack wasn't going to take it, Phil slipped the pieces of wood right beside the boy then turned and looked to North.

"Thank you, Phil. We shall take care of Jack. Why don't you bring us some nice, cool eggnog?"

Phil nodded and left quickly, shutting the doors behind him. They turned to see that Jack hadn't moved.

"Jack?" Toothiana asked gently.

"Why am I even here right now?" Jack asked miserably.

"We need ta talk ta ya about this note ya left for Tooth," Bunnymund said, holding up the note.

Jack didn't say anything to that, instead picking up his staff and pressing it together again. He focused and there was a burst of blue-white light. The staff was whole again, and it was placed across Jack's lap. Toothiana hesitated then took the note, flitting over to kneel in front of Jack.

"Jack?" He didn't respond. "Jack, you clearly didn't mean to do…whatever it was. So you hurt me…Jack, it doesn't matter. I promise. I'm only in a little pain."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. You think you're the only one who's hurt me, Jack? The others have, too. And I mean the other Guardians. Sure, they're better now, but that's because we've had hundreds of years to learn each other's triggers, what to avoid. There's nothing wrong with being new to this. We're not judging you, Jack, I promise."

Jack shrugged, clearly not consoled. That was the moment the eggnog arrived. Phil held Jack's out and said something. Jack shrugged again, curling up tighter. The yeti spoke again, this time for a good minute. North watched carefully as Jack snickered and finally took the drink, sipping it with great amusement.

"You're an ass, Phil," he chuckled, removing his hood. Phil looked serious and punched his own hand a couple times before turning and leaving with a laugh. Sandy, Bunnymund, and Toothiana stared then turned to North.

"What was that all about?" Bunnymund asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I only caught about a quarter of that conversation," Toothiana put in.

North smiled. "Like I said, Phil and Jack have quite the history. That was quite personal, and if Jack wishes to share what was said, that is his business."

Jack was staring into the fire, his amusement gone. His cheeks were beginning to flush from being so close to the flames, despite the fact that he was a good seven feet away. Though he could stand great amounts of heat, he preferred the icy chill of winter, and his body showed that in that, when heat was around, he turned purple. Bunnymund pulled his chair back as North went and opened a window. Jack let out a breath, and the air turned white.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"No problem, mate," Bunnymund said, placing a paw on the back of the chair. "But we ain't done discussin' this "

"I am."

"No, ya ain't."

"Yes, I am."

Bunnymund looked frustrated, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. Sandy floated over and stood on Jack's lap. Jack stared at him.

"What do you want?" Sandy said nothing. "Look, I'm not talking about Autumn or how I'm a failure of a person anymo—"

Jack was cut off as a hand pressed against his mouth. He stared in surprise at the Sandman. Sandy kept his hand there for several minutes then pulled back, eyes shining in amusement.

 _"You're not a failure Jack,"_ he said seriously. _"You're just new at this. Give it time. It will get better. I promise."_

Jack nodded dumbly, wanting more than a simple reassurance, but too afraid of rejection to ask. That night, he was in his own room. Ha! Who ever heard of Jack Frost having his own room? But it was his, and he was welcome in it anytime, according to North. Phil swung by shortly after nine.

_"Jack?"_

"Oh, hey Phil," Jack said, sitting up on the bed; he hadn't shut his door.

_"Are you feeling better?"_

"I guess. They're very persuasive."

 _"What were you upset about?"_ the yeti asked, going to sit on the bed.

"You want the blunt answer?"

_"I've been around long enough that I think I can handle it."_

"My seemingly uncontrollable power and how I'm a miserable failure as a person," Jack sighed, flopping back.

Phil paused then nodded. _"That doesn't sound like an argument that they would make. That sounds more like something you'd say about yourself."_

"…What's your point?"

_"My point is that they love you. Deeply. So you're not perfect, so what? They love you anyway. Besides, they're not perfect either. Bunnymund has his temper. The Sandman is mute. Toothiana is a workaholic. North…he's mean when he's interrupted while he's working on a project."_

"That's all you're gonna give me on the big guy?" Jack teased.

Phil chuckled. _"Yes. Now, I'm to take you to North's room. You can guess what you'll be doing."_

Jack flushed purple. "Yeah…"

Phil dropped him off and Jack stood there for a few minutes before he hesitantly knocked.

"Come in, Jack."

Jack shyly entered, shutting the door behind him then lounging back against it, not looking up. North studied him for a minute before clearing his throat.

"Come here, Jack."

Jack's cheeks flushed in the candlelight of the room, and he bashfully went to stand in front of North, playing with his staff.

"May I see it?"

Jack hesitated then handed it over. North hummed, tracing the wood with gentle fingers.

"There are no magical properties connected to this staff," he finally said.

Jack swallowed. "I know that now. It's just a focus."

"Focus?"

"You know, like the wands in Harry Potter. The magic is inside themselves, but they need a focus or else it just goes all over the place."

"Ah yes. That was a book series that was, and is, very popular. Very well written."

Jack laughed. "That's why I read the whole thing!"

"You, reading?" North teased.

"Yeah. I've only read it thirteen times," Jack sighed.

"…Really?"

"Yeah. I'm on the _Goblet of Fire_ at the moment, so I'm halfway through it again."

"Wow. You really like that book series."

"Eh, I read more than you think. It's just as fun as watching a movie. More so in my opinion. You get to imagine all the stuff that happens."

"You are full off surprises Jack," North said fondly, lightly setting the staff against the wall. Jack's hand twitched toward it. North shook his head. "You will not be needing that right now."

Jack swallowed. "I can't have it?"

"No. You can't."

Jack backed against the door again, his cheeks even warmer. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't."

"That is not a satisfactory answer."

"I just don't. I know it's true, and nothing you or the others tell me will disprove it."

"So you will not give us the chance," North surmised.

"Right."

"What if what he says is a lie?"

"I've proved it true a thousand times over."

"Hurting Tooth?"

"Yeah. That cinched it."

"How did you hurt her?" them man asked. "She says you did not even move."

Jack flushed darker, but this time it was anger. "Shut up."

"I just want to know—"

"I don't care! _I_ want all of you to stop prying! I want you to stop asking about Autumn! His words, what he does to me! Just drop it! If you won't bring it up again, I won't!"

North studied him. "You will talk about this eventually, Jack. But," he said, overriding the anger-filled retort, "we will not discuss it now. Come here."

The large man embraced him, and Jack melted into it. It almost made the three hundred years of loneliness fade to nothing. Almost.


	6. Temperature Tantrums

Jack felt ill. He was sweating from the effort of keeping it in, and shivering from the depths of cold. But he couldn't. Tomorrow was Easter Sunday. This was the same thing that had happened in '68. Oh, Bunny would kill him if he…he…

Jack let out a scream as snow and ice burst from his body, sending him into convulsions. He lost himself to the pain of the outburst. He came to when soft, inquisitive paws touched his face.

"What?" he asked weakly.

"Easy, Snowflake," Bunnymund said gently.

Jack groaned as he was picked up. They slid through tunnels and Jack soon found himself in a bathtub full of hot water. He moaned.

"What happened, Bunny?" Toothiana asked as they stared at their companion.

"Snowstorm like you wouldn't believe. Swept across North America. Entire continent is six feet under."

"But Jack wouldn't! I thought you had an agreement!" Toothiana exclaimed.

"Does it look like he did it on purpose?" Bunnymund demanded.

"But Jack is over three hundred years old. Certainly he has his powers under control," North said.

 _"Not necessarily,"_ Sandy said. _"We all get bursts of power too great to contain. Jack's just happens to make blizzards."_

" _Chert_ ," North grumbled. "Well, is he alright?"

"He's freezin'," Bunnymund said quietly. "Colder than usual. He was pressin' up against me tryin' ta get warm, I think."

"He is not turning purple," North said analytically. "I believe you are right."

"Oh, the poor thing," Toothiana said compassionately.

 _"He needs sleep,"_ Sandy said with a nod.

Sandy was making up a really sweet dream when Jack's eyes flew open, and he forced himself out of the tub. His entire body was shaking. Bunnymund grabbed him, but yelled and released him as cold so deep it was hot surged through his paws.

He swore, placing his paws under his arms to alleviate the pain. "Nobody touch him!"

Sandy shook his head; cold didn't really bother him like it did the others. He picked Jack up with his sand and quickly placed him in bed, wrapping him snugly with blankets. Jack moaned, his breathing coming out in short gasps. The air was white with every exhale. He was clearly in pain.

"Relax, Jack," Bunnymund said gently.

"B-b-broke p-promise," he moaned. "C-can't—"

"No, Jack. I can tell ya didn't mean ta do it. Relax. Just relax. We'll talk about it when you get better."

It took a full three weeks for Jack to recuperate. They made an Easter ham for him, as they had postponed their celebratory dinner until Jack was better, and they sat around the table. Jack had been really quiet since the incident, and had rebuffed all of their affections. They were starting to feel hurt along with their worry. Bunnymund was especially worried.

"So…Jack, ya feelin' okay, mate?" the Pooka asked.

Jack nodded listlessly. "Yeah, I guess."

The other Guardians cringed violently. "Don't lie to us, Jack!" Toothiana exclaimed.

"I'm not lying," Jack growled.

"Ya know we can all sense them, right?" Bunnymund asked irritably.

"Who cares?"

"Don't you get snippy with me!"

Jack proceeded to mock him. _"Don't you get snippy with me!"_

"Jack!" Toothiana gasped as Bunnymund stood and hopped over, standing over the boy menacingly.

"Say it again, ya bogan," he growled.

"Yeah, 'cause that's all I am, right?" Jack shouted, slamming his hands on the table as he stood. "A young, stupid, immature child who can't even control his powers, or keep his promises to his friends!"

With that, he shoved back, knocking his chair over as he stormed from the room. They were left standing there rather surprised. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes.

"Let me handle this. You keep dinner warm."

He hopped to Jack's room, hoping that was where he was. To his surprise, he was, and so was Phil.

"What am I supposed to do, Phil, ignore it?"

The yeti sounded the negative then said something about talking to them.

"How can I talk to them, Phil? They don't get it. They are all grown up, I'm stuck as a boy forever. I'm just a stupid kid."

More garbled speech, during which the Pooka got something about being close to them.

"Yeah, most of them, but making another blizzard on Easter? Bunny won't even look at me now."

"That's where you're wrong, mate," Bunnymund said, pushing the door all the way open. He pointed at Phil then the door. "You, out."

Phil nodded, hurrying out. Bunnymund shut the door behind him then strode over to Jack, sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know if ya remember this, but ya said somethin' 'bout a broken promise the day I brought you up here. I told ya not ta worry about it. I could tell that you obviously didn't mean ta do it. I'm not mad at ya, Jack."

"But I promised, Bunny," Jack said miserably. "I promised you no more blizzards on Easter Sunday. And I broke it within three years."

"But ya didn't mean it, Jack," Bunnymund reiterated. "I ain't seen a power release like that since…" He paused.

Jack swallowed and finished his thought. "1868. You haven't seen one since 1868. You didn't find me for two weeks, but when you did, you beat me bloody."

"And I'm sorry about that, Jack. I was mad at ya. Ya'd sent some cold days my way, but that was the final straw. I'm sorry I hurt ya. Forgive me."

Jack slid over until he was pressed against his friend, running his hands through the soft fur. "I didn't mean to do it then, either, Bunny. I promise I didn't. It just…Most of the time when the temperature tantrums happen, it's summer time and the sun is shining, which leads to rain, or I'm at the south pole and the storm can run its course with minimal damage."

"Temperature tantrums?" Bunnymund asked, confused.

"That's what I call 'em. Temper tantrums for short."

That made so much sense that Bunnymund couldn't stop his laugh. Jack flinched, but Bunnymund held him close, keeping him from running.

"That's clever," the Guardian of Hope said fondly, nuzzling his head before grabbing his hand and leading him back to the table.

"Thanks. Laughing's the only way I forget all the damage I do."

"What kind of damage?"

They came into the dining room, and Jack sat back down, going quiet again. Bunnymund took his chair and the meal resumed.

"Jack, mate, ya neva answered me," Bunnymund said with they were done.

"Have you ever sat and watched a child freeze to death?" They stiffened and suddenly their meal wasn't settling right. "Watching them shiver and shudder, and knowing that you can't do anything because they don't believe in you. Knowing you can't do a single thing to ease their passing except for draw in the snow and amuse them so their last moments aren't frightened, terrible things."

They stared at Jack as tears wound down his face, unable to think of anything to say. They had never thought of something like that. Jack swallowed.

"After the first few, I started carrying flint and steel in my pocket." He pulled out the two items from his pants' pocket. "In the wintertime, I never go anywhere without them. I've saved about a hundred kids, plus fourteen adults. They didn't know my name, so they didn't ever see me. But they knew I was a friend. The adults wrote it off as near death hallucinations, but some of the kids remembered me until they died." He paused. "I didn't save all of them. Some of them were too far gone. After a while, they were so cold they were numb. Freezing to death isn't so bad, I guess. They just fall asleep and never wake up. Peaceful and quiet. I wish I'd frozen to death. I drowned, which was very unpleasant."

"Wait, you drowned?" Toothiana said in surprise.

"I never told you?" Jack asked, wiping his cheeks.

"No, mate. You never mentioned that you'd died," Bunnymund said, looking disturbed.

"Yeah. I sacrificed my life for my little sister's. It was cold. So very cold, but it was the last time I ever felt cold. I held my breath and struggled to get to the surface, but the cold wouldn't let my body work properly. I remember gasping for air, tasting the icy water and then…nothing. Nothing until Manny brought me back that night."

There was dead silence, all of the older Guardians staring at him.

"You really…died?" North asked softly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Why?" He was suddenly wary. "Is there something wrong with that?"

 _"No,"_ Sandy said firmly after slamming his fist on the table to get their attention. _"Manny chose you, and that's all that matters. You did a very brave thing, Jack, and you weren't even counted as a spirit yet. I have no doubt that Manny had you in mind for a Guardian from the very beginning. He was just waiting for the proper time."_

Jack's cheeks flushed purple. "Thanks, Sandy. That makes me feel better."

Sandy smiled warmly and nodded.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think it is time for me to go oversee the toys," North said after a lengthy pause.

"I need to get back to work," Toothiana said, flitting up and kissing her friends.

 _"Indeed,"_ Sandy said, standing and bowing.

The other three left and Bunnymund smiled at Jack.

"Ya should visit some time. So we can, I don't know, talk about things."

Jack smiled back, but his cheeks chilled in a blush again. "Sure. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, mate. See ya."

Bunnymund dove through his tunnel, leaving Jack standing alone. There was an inquiring noise and he turned to see Phil.

"Oh, hey Phil."

 _"Want to play a game?"_ the yeti asked lightly.

"Betcha I can still win at that magical chess game," Jack teased.

 _"Bring it on, icicle,"_ Phil challenged.


	7. Bunnymund

Jack looked around. He'd forgotten how beautiful the Warren was. Bunnymund was humming as he did a little…

"Gardening? You garden?" Jack asked in amusement.

The Pooka nearly jumped out of his skin. "Crikey, Jack!" he gasped as he turned.

Jack laughed, idly waving his staff. "Sorry, Bunny."

"No yer not, stupid little bogan," Bunnymund said fondly, and a little cautiously. He was relieved when Jack smiled.

"Yeah, well, you're a bludger," Jack teased back.

"Oh ho, so ya know a little bit of Aussie speak, do ya?"

"I've been there a few times. Snow does fall on occasion," Jack said with a grin.

Bunnymund laughed, turning back to finish up his work.

"What do you say, Snowflake. It's a pretty day. What say we take a little rinse off?"

"Well, you do need one," Jack snickered.

Bunnymund looked down at himself then nodded. "Pool's over there," he said, pointing.

Jack turned and had taken three steps when something rather warm settled on his head. He yelped and shook his head to get it off only to see dirt flying off. Jack spun around.

"Hey!"

Bunnymund laughed heartily. "Now _you_ need a rinse off, Snowflake!"

Jack harrumphed and stormed over to the pool, stripping off jerkily only to plunge into the warm depths. He smirked with his back to the Pooka, letting his winter chill seep into the pool. It was made all the better because Bunnymund didn't even check the temperature, just jumped in. He screamed and launched himself out, shivering.

"What in the _hell_ , Jack!"

"That's for dumping dirt on my head," Jack laughed.

Bunnymund looked displeased, so Jack drew the cold back into himself, a little known trick. He patted the surface of the water.

"Here. Get in. It's better now." Bunnymund gave him a dark look. "I promise, Bunny!"

The Pooka hesitantly dipped his foot in the water then slipped in with a sigh. "Mm, this feels much better."

"Don't get near me," Jack warned.

"Why not?"

Jack took his paw and dipped it into the water right next to his body. Bunnymund hissed and drew back, shivering.

"That's cold."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jack teased.

Jack scrubbed the dirt out of his hair. Bunnymund did the same, but on a larger scale. Jack got out and froze the water off of him when the Pooka only had one towel available. He grabbed his pants, but felt a hard stare.

"Yes?" Jack asked, feeling shy again, covering himself with his pants.

"Relax, Frostbite. I've seen more people naked then you can imagine."

"Why are you staring?"

"Where did they go?"

Jack flushed. "Nowhere."

"I don't see 'em."

"On purpose."

Bunnymund got a funny look on his face. "Ya can hide 'em?"

"Yes!" Jack spat. "Drop it."

A light flashed in the Pooka's eyes. "Tha's it, ain't it? That's what Autumn picks at ya about. Or one of 'em at least."

"I'm leaving!"

Bunnymund snapped his fingers and the Warrior Eggs hurried forward. "No, ya ain't."

Jack panicked then ran for his staff. A tunnel sucked in it before Jack could reach it. He looked around, realizing something. Bunnymund had just done what the other Guardians couldn't. He had effectively trapped him. With Sandy and Toothiana, he could fly away. North's door had been right behind him. But Jack heard earth filling in tunnels, which meant even if he did fly away, there _was_ no 'away', no way out, no little hole he could hide in where Bunnymund couldn't find him. He was well and truly trapped.

Jack collapsed and began to cry. The Warrior Eggs backed off a little, but stayed in defensive mode. Bunnymund embraced him, stroking him gently. He cried for ten minutes before calming down. Bunnymund watched him carefully, and sucked in a breath when those designs that Jack was so ashamed of came out.

They were shimmering silver, standing out on his paler-than-normal skin. Long, delicate curls of what appeared to be air swirled down his arms and legs, curling around the limbs gracefully. A large snowflake was on his chest, and smaller snowflakes cascaded down the rest of his form, arms, too. On the tops of his feet and on the back of each hand were snowflakes as well. On his right hand, in the center of the snowflake was an 'E'. His left had a 'W'. His right foot had an 'N', his left a 'S'.

"The four winds," Bunnymund whispered, holding his right hand and tenderly observing the 'E'.

"Yeah. The four winds. They all listen to me. Northern especially seems to like me."

"Wow. That's…I don't know what to say. Mine aren't nearly as…wow, as this."

"Yours?"

Bunnymund pressed his hand on a patch of pale blue. "This. Right here, mate. I have 'em, too. All the seasons do."

"Yeah. Summer's are nice," Jack said, sitting up. "Fiery orange, yellow, and red. Sunrays beating down across her skin."

"Everywhere."

"Yeah. Everywhere."

"Ha! Ya've seen her naked!"

"Yes."

"Just yes?"

"Bunny, my relationship with Summer is far different from any relationship you have with any person, living or dead. Trust me."

"Have ya had sex?"

"Not physically possible."

"Ya can't get it up?"

Jack looked up, frowning deeply. "That isn't the issue, Bunny."

"Then what is?" a female voice asked.

Jack turned to see the rest of the Guardians. He glared at Bunnymund.

"Jack, we're your friends," Toothiana said, flitting over.

"Yes, can't you trust us?" North asked. Sandy floated there, silently watching him.

"I don't know. It's easier not to," Jack answered honestly drawing his knee up partway to his body to let his arm hang over it. "And none of you will ever be able to understand my relationship with her. Except maybe Sandy."

_"Why me?"_

"Pitch and the nightmare thing. It's the closest thing to polar opposites that any of you get to."

"What do you mean, polar?" North asked.

"Winter. Summer. Cold. Hot. They don't go together. She gave me a kiss once. That year had a cool summer and a warm winter. We just don't mesh. Yeah we can talk for hours on end about this or that, yeah we can hold hands, yeah we can hug. But it doesn't feel right. I stopped trying to date her two months after I met her. We could both tell that it would be catastrophic after she kissed me. So we're just friends. We usually meet in autumn and spring, when it's bearable for both of us without being too extreme."

"What are you sayin', mate?" Bunnymund asked with a frown.

Jack shrugged. "Summer and I have discussed it and come up with many theories. The one that makes the most sense is that there would be no more spring and autumn, no more summer and winter. The entire world's temperature would even out. The ice caps would melt, and the equator would cool down before it was flooded. Once it flooded, the world would drown. The fresh water animals would all die because of the salt, and the salt water animals would die because of the lessening of the salt from the freshwater in the ice caps. All that would be left is water, no earth at all. No animals, no plants, no life at all, besides the spirits, who wouldn't have jobs to do. That's why I won't have sex with her."

The original Guardians stared at him in shock. That explanation…sounded right, actually. The sense in his decision hit them all between the eyes.

"How would there be no spring?" Bunnymund finally asked.

"Without summer and winter, there would be no transitions. You and Autumn would go out of business first. The winters would get hotter, the summers cooler, then it would even out," Jack replied. "I think the world's demise is a good reason to hold back."

"Yes. It certainly sounds like it," Toothiana murmured.

"Let us change the subject," North said, looking disturbed.

"Fine. Autumn keeps calling me a child, and I feel as if I've proved it a thousand times over, especially because of my temperature tantrums and the fact that I hurt Tooth. I couldn't keep my promise to Bunny, I covered all of North America with at least three feet of snow _during early spring_ , including the entirety of California, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Alabama, Mississippi, Missouri, and Florida. I'm a pathetic excuse for a spirit, Manny never should have picked me, and I should have drowned that day. Go."

There was silence for a whole minute before Bunnymund embraced him, cradling him close. Jack began to cry in earnest, burying his face in his friend's chest.

"Yer wrong, Jack," he said seriously. "All spirits have trouble with their powers. There's a reason the warren is always green. Whenever I have excess energy, I use my powers to keep it green, even during snowstorms above. There ain't no sunshine down here. It's all me."

"I spend hours in my workshop trying to get the wonder I see into workable ideas. If I do not do that, I get headaches and something akin to mania and depression at the same time," North said.

"I watch children's memories to ease the pain of not being able to do anything faster or better or just…more," Toothiana added.

 _"I am the Guardian of Dreams,"_ the Sandman said when he was looked at. _"Especially children's, but it is often not enough. I give everybody dreams when it is too much to bear. I am always careful to keep the more mature dreams from children. They do not need that."_

Jack was still crying. "Yeah? Well you guys don't kill people when it's 'too much to bear.' What do you have to say to that?"

"Do ya think they wouldn't die if you were gone?" Bunnymund demanded. "Do ya think that an uncontrolled winter wouldn't kill them plus some? Jack, ya might cause damage, sometimes what seems to be irreparable, but ya still control most of the winter. You told us about the kids and adults ya saved? Well, guess what? That matters. Those are lives that were lived out. And ya never told any of 'em who ya were. You were never seen, never heard from. Ya made sure that they _survived!_ That means somethin' Jack. That means so much. Maybe not in the world, but to _them_. They went back ta their families, their friends. They probably got married and had kids! How does that not matter? Yes, ya do damage, but ya've also done so much good! Ya've got ta believe me, Jack! You meant the world to them, even if they didn't believe in ya. Do ya understand? Do you?"

Jack was crying harder, and they all knew that he needed to hear that. They surrounded him and offered their strength, and he finally accepted it. An hour later, Jack had put on his pants, but had not hidden his designs, and they were talking amicably.

"Why do we not go to the workshop and have pie?" North finally suggested.

"Sounds good, mate," Bunnymund said. "C'mon, Frostbite. We'll take the tunnels."

"Sure," Jack said. He stood and grabbed his shirt and hoodie, Bunnymund gave him his staff, and off they went. He felt as if he had finally found his family.


	8. Thank You, Manny

"So how've ya been?" Summer asked, hanging upside down from a tree.

"Eh, so-so. It's been rather warm lately. It's a mite too warm for me right now," Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah. You're turning purple again."

"Cooler weather is on its way."

"I know. I can feel it. It's not too cool yet, though, so that's good."

"Yeah. You're not turning blue."

"So when are they gonna get here?"

"I don't know. I think Bunny's gonna get here first."

"I can't wait to meet the others." She paused, dropping down into a perfect roll before standing up. "I invited Autumn so he doesn't get mad at us."

"You. So he doesn't get mad at you. He's constantly mad at me. And I don't know why, either."

A hole opened up and Bunnymund jumped out. He smiled and bowed low.

"Heya, Sheila. Long time, no see."

"Good to see ya, Spring."

"Spring?" Jack asked, making a face.

"Ev'rybody 'sides you and the other Guardians calls me 'Spring'. It's what I am, essentially," Bunnymund replied with a nod.

"What about 'Easter Bunny'?"

"That's a human term."

There was the jingle of bells and the sleigh landed. Sandy's plane followed ten seconds later, and Toothiana flitted in to land, Baby Tooth at her side. They soon stood before her.

"Must I introduce them?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Only if you want to."

"So your the one who could end the world if you have sex with Jack," Toothiana said, looking her over.

"That's what we figure, at least," Summer said. "I think it would take more than one time, but we've seen humans and their reactions to it. It's apparently addicting, so we've decided not to take the risk."

"Yeah. As tempting as it is, the destruction of the whole world isn't worth it," Jack chuckled.

"Well, it would get rid of that pesky cold weather," Summer teased.

"And that awful heat," Jack laughed. "Just imagine, the perfect temperature where neither one of us is too warm or too cool!"

"Yeah." She paused. "But I would miss the warmth of a perfect summer's day."

"And I would miss the icy chill of winter. So I guess it isn't such a good idea."

"Gee, why didn't we think of that before?"

They both laughed this time, and the Guardians watched in interest. Jack had been telling the truth. Though they were polar opposites when it came to weather, they still got along quite well. They could tell she was a good friend of his, despite their differences. They were pleased.

They spent an hour talking before Autumn showed up, and the mood changed drastically. Jack went really quiet, and Summer glared at him.

"I can see that I'm welcome," Autumn said blandly.

"Hit Jack lately?" Bunnymund asked coldly.

"No. I'd rather not get beat up."

"But ya've thought about it."

"Yes. Seen his stupid designs?"

"Yes."

Jack looked closely at Autumn's bare chest. He hadn't once ever seen even a leaf or even a twig design. He suddenly understood.

Jack grabbed a leaf that hadn't begun the change, walking over to Autumn. Autumn frowned.

"What do you want, stupid?"

"To give you a present," Jack replied.

Autumn flinched, closing his eyes tightly as Jack moved forward…and pressed the leaf onto his chest. He looked down.

"Chill the air. Turn the leaves."

"Why?"

"Do it."

The autumn chill swept down, making Summer turn blue. The leaves rustled then turned. The leaf in Jack's hand turned a beautiful red. Autumn jolted as he was zapped. Leaves of all fall colors cascaded from a large piles of leaves on the top of his chest, stilling when it was appropriate. Autumn stared in surprise.

"How did you do that?" He didn't sound hostile.

"You have to use your power at the tip of your season. You can't make it cooler, you have to make it cool. I did it the first winter I fully controlled. You're so concerned with giving Summer a lot of time to work that you never got your designs, which is why you hate me. 'How could such a young season get his designs when I have spent two hundred years trying and failing?' I get how to do it, which is why you now have them."

Autumn had a funny look on his face. "Thanks, Jack. I mean it."

"All of this fuss over silly designs?" North asked, making a face.

"Seems a little ridiculous," Toothiana admitted.

"Yeah. Like you molting and crying about it. Or like North panicking over deadlines," Jack said with a frown. "Or like Sandy granting an X-rated dream to a ten-year-old and jump starting puberty then feeling bad about it. Different things are important to different spirits. The seasons are supposed to be marked by their designs on them. Bunny's don't look it, but they're traditional Pooka designs for springtime. He wouldn't be happy if they disappeared one day. Same for us. And to not get them at all? Guys, the reason he made fun of me is because he didn't want _me_ to make fun of _him!"_

Silence. Autumn was blushing a light orange. "Yeah. That sounds right. And I'm sorry."

"It's cool," Jack said.

"Thanks."

"No, I mean it's cool. Summer's turned a little blue."

"Sorry. I can't take it back. I'll let you two even it out though," Autumn said helpfully.

The sun got hot then Jack sent out a chilled breeze. They both returned to normal colors.

"Ah. Much better," Summer said, smiling brightly.

"Yep," Jack said contentedly.

"So…that's it?" Bunnymund asked, looking between Jack and Autumn.

"Yes," they responded.

"I have my designs," Autumn continued. "That's all I wanted. I think we'll be good friends now."

"Yeah. Me, too," Jack said. "And you're one to talk, Bunny!"

"Whaddya mean, Frostbite?"

"You beat me worse all at once than Autumn ever did then we're friends after Manny picked me."

"We saved the children of the world somewhere in there, and ya proved ta me that ya ain't just a kid out for some laughs," Bunnymund said dryly.

"Do you still want Tommy?"

"Tommy?"

Autumn laughed. "The Groundhog. That's his name."

"Oh. I…didn't know that."

"Do you know Summer's name?" Jack asked gleefully.

"Maybe she don't want you ta tell us," Bunnymund retorted.

"I don't mind. Mine's not Elzie."

Bunnymund balked. "Hey!"

"I told her when I hated you, Bunny," Jack said in amusement.

"I demand something on you, Frostbite!"

"Mm, what do you think, Flora Orange Rose?"

"Mm, Jack Everest Frost, I don't know what we can give him. Your name fits you perfectly."

"I can give you Autumn's."

Autumn made a face. "Eh, I don't care for it anymore. Sure, go ahead, Frostbite."

"Auburn. Auburn Redd Forrest. Double D and double R."

"Suits ya," Bunnymund said bitterly.

"Elzie is fine for you, Bunny. I think it suits you."

"How does that funny soundin' name suit me?"

"Do you not know what it means?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Um…no."

"You've been alive for a thousand years and you haven't looked into what the name Manny gave you means?"

"Um…no."

"Your first and middle name together mean 'noble star.'"

"And you know this how?"

"Eh, I had a name craze once upon a time. North, Toothiana, and Sandy are easy. Yours, shall we say…intrigued me."

Bunnymund ruffled his hair. "Stupid little bogan."

"Bludger," Jack responded, making Autumn and Summer laugh.

"C'mon, Winter. Gimme a kiss?" Summer teased.

"Okay!"

"No!" the other Guardians shouted as he went in for a kiss. They cringed as Jack kissed her cheek…then stood straight as a color change went over both of them. Jack began to flush, Summer did, too. Their colors evened out until they were both the same shade of purple. Summer laughed.

"Perfect temperature!"

"I'll say," Jack chuckled. "And they look like I just hit them with a two-ton snowball!"

"I thought you said…But…What?" Toothiana asked in shock.

"You never asked for specifics on that kiss of ours," Jack said lazily as he twirled his staff.

"Okay, Frostbite, enlighten us."

"We kiss each other every time we meet, but…one time we didn't."

"Are you talking about that one idiotic time you kissed each other on the lips?" Autumn asked blandly.

"Yes," Summer said with a laugh then began to sing. "It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine!"

Jack laughed. "Chicken Little?"

"Yep!"

"So…you can kiss each other?" North asked.

"Platonic-like, yes," Summer said. "But we can't do anything that boils the blood."

"See, that's the problem, Flora. If my blood boiled, too, that would be one thing. But it doesn't, does it?" Jack asked.

"No, it chills. And therein lies the problem," Summer said bitterly.

There was the tinkle of sand, and everybody looked at Sandy.

_"So what exactly does a peck on the cheek do?"_

"Huh?" Autumn and Summer had blank faces.

Jack translated then thought for a moment. "If you pour cold water into hot, what does it do?"

"Oh! Oh! It evens out when it finds the right balance!" Toothiana said excitedly.

"What physically happens, though?"

"Steam," North said with a nod.

"Well, when you hear the phrase 'Letting off steam' think of me and Jack!" Summer said, smiling. "Cuz that's what we do when we touch each other. It doesn't have to be a kiss. It happens when we hold hands, or push each other around. That's why we only get together in spring and fall. The weight of the sun or the sigh of the wind can tip the balance unfairly, so that one of us can't get comfortable enough. But on most days in spring and fall, we can even out just right. Not chilled, not overheated, just…balance. It's quite nice."

The Guardians nodded. "You two are strange, Sheila," Bunnymund said, shaking his head.

"Eh, they're good for each other. How do you know what one thing is without its opposite?" Autumn said wisely.

"That's…true."

More sand. _"Yes, like a dream…and nightmare. I do understand, Jack. I understand your opposition. And your harmony. I cannot stop natural nightmares, just like you two cannot stop the ebb and flow of summer and winter. We must learn to be content with what we can and cannot change. You are very good for each other."_

Jack translated again, and he and Summer bowed low.

"Thank you kindly, Sanderson," Summer said. "You know, Jack's always liked you. You let him play with dolphins in his dreams."

"Flora!"

"Aha!" Bunnymund said triumphantly. "There _is_ something I can hold over your head!"

"Aw, shut it, Elzie."

Everybody laughed, and, as Autumn bumped him, Jack realized just how perfect his life was. That night, while he sat in his room at the North Pole, Jack stared out at the large orb that hung low over the horizon.

"Manny? Thanks for choosing me."

Jack stared for a while longer. Just when he was about to go to bed, the Man in the Moon whispered back.

_"You are most welcome, Jack Everest Frost, Most Powerful of the Seasons, Jester of Ice and Snow, and Guardian of Fun."_

Jack didn't need Sandy for good dreams that night. And they weren't dreams. They were memories of his time as a child with his family. He was very, very happy to be Jack Frost.


End file.
